Hai, Sahabat pena?
by Saruwatari Chiharu
Summary: Armin ingin mengenal sosok Annie lebih dekat, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Armin bertanya pada Mikasa dan Eren, dan akhirnya kini Armin tahu caranya. / AU, kota tanpa dinding, tanpa titan. Kota Annie lebih maju dari Armin
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**_

_**This Story (c) Me**_

_**Enjoy please?**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**8 Oktober 805**_

_**Hai, sahabat **__** Kalian tahu apa yang dinamakan coklat?**_

_**Ya, benar. Coklat adalah makanan yang terbuat dari biji buah coklat yang dikeringkan lalu diolah menjadi makanan manis yang membuat kita ketagihan.**_

_**Banyak orang menganggap memakan coklat dapat menyebabkan beberapa penyakit seperti obesitas, diabetes, dan juga sejumlah penyakit berbahaya lainnya. Bahkan pada anak kecil, orangtua seringkali melarang anaknya mengkonsumsi coklat sebagai pencegahan kerusakan gigi pada anak. Padahal tak sepenuhnya isu yang beredar tentang coklat ini benar, karena sebenarnya coklat memiliki sejumlah manfaat bagi tubuh manusia. Manfaat coklat ini bisa didapatkan jika dikonsumsi dalam batas yang wajar. **_

_**Mari kita bahas satu persatu manfaat coklat bagi tubuh.**_

_**Mampu mengontrol tekanan darah dan juga kolesterol karena dalam coklat ini mengandung senyawa yang berfungsi menenangkan ketegangan saraf. **_

_**Dapat membuat tubuh menjadi lebih rileks dan santai sehingga bisa terhindar dari stress dan depresi.**_

_**Dapat mengontrol kadar gula darah pada penderita diabetes tipe dua. Coklat yang digunakan untuk mengobati diabetes ini adalah jenis dark chocolate atau coklat hitam yang memiliki rasa pahit, bukan coklat batang yang sering diiklankan dalam televisi dengan varian rasa yang manis. Dark chocolate akan menetralkan gula darah dengan rasa pahit.**_

_**Nah, sudah terbukti bukan? Coklat tidak hanya membawa kerugian bagi tubuh tetapi juga keuntungan, asal dimakan dalam batas kewajaran.**_

_**Meskipun coklat mengandung banyak manfaat, tetapi mengkonsumsi dengan batas yang tidak wajar malah bisa mendatangkan penyakit seperti kerusakan gigi pada anak, obesitas, dan lain-lain. Karna sebenarnya, memakan/menggunakan sesuatu dengan berlebihan bisa mendatangkan keburukan bagi kita. Jadi, jaga pola makan dan jangan terlalu tergila-gila dengan makanan yang kau makan saat ini.**_

_**Nah, segitu saja dari saya. Bulan depan saya akan kembali lagi dengan manfaat-manfaat makanan lainnya. Ciao!**_

_**Salam, Annie Leonhardt.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku membaca artikel itu berulang-ulang. Annie Leonhardt, nama itu menyita perhatianku beberapa bulan terakhir. Namanya yang selalu menghiasi artikel di halaman ke-10 majalah yang selalu ku beli setiap bulan itu membuatku kagum. Kenapa dia bisa tahu segalanya? Kenapa dia bisa tahu apa saja?

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi bagaimana? Aku juga belum tahu harus berbicara apa jika bertemu dengannya.

Di halaman paling belakang, tertera alamat orang-orang yang mengirimkan artikel di majalah tersebut. Aku mencari dengan teliti.

Annie Leonhardt, Annie Leonhardt, Annie Leonhardt. Dimana namanya? Banyak sekali alamat rumah yang tertera di halaman belakang. Setelah lima menit mencari, aku menemukannya.

**Annie Leonhardt**

**Jl. Kyojin no.23**

**Kota Sina Utara. Kode Pos 54365**

Kota Sina? Utara? Itu sangat jauh!

Aku saja tinggal di distrik Shiganshina di kota Maria, bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya? Aku tidak punya uang. Lagipula itu sangat jauh. Aku mungkin harus bertanya kepada Eren atau Mikasa.

. . .

"Eren!" panggil anak bersurai pirang sebahu sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada anak bersurai brunette di depannya.

"Yo, Armin!" balas anak bersurai brunette—yang dipanggil Eren—tadi kepada anak bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Ah, ada Mikasa juga.." panggil anak bersurai pirang—Armin, kepada seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang memakai syal merah di lehernya.

"Selamat siang, Armin." Gadis itu menyapa Armin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Eren kepada Armin.

"Aku sedang mencari kalian, kebetulan bertemu disini." Ucap Armin dengan wajah berseri.

"Ohh, kalau begitu kita duduk di pohon itu dulu sebelum mengobrol.. Disini panas.." ucap Eren sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon yang agak besar.

"Baiklah.." ucap Armin, kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan menuju pohon tersebut.

Armin membersihkan tempat untuknya duduk, begitu juga dengan Mikasa dan Eren.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Eren.

"Aku, begini.. Aku ingin bertemu, atau setidaknya aku tahu seseorang yang tinggal di Kota Sina.." Jawab Eren.

"Ha? Kota Sina itu jauh sekali loh! Memangnya kau mau kesana dengan siapa?" tanya Eren.

"Yaa, aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu bagaimana? Aku ingin sekali mengetahuinya." Ucap Armin.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Mikasa to the point.

"Ti—tidak, bukan seperti—"

"Ah, jawabanmu menunjukkan kalau kau tertarik padanya Armin." Ucap Eren dengan seringai jahilnya.

"B—bukan begitu.. Ah Eren.." Armin tak kuasa menahan wajahnya yang memerah. Kemudian Eren menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Armin, kau akhirnya menunjukkan kalau kau bisa mempunyai rasa kepada perempuan.." ucap Eren sok bijak. Armin mendengus kecil.

"Hah baiklah aku mengaku. Jadi, bagaimana agar aku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya?" tanya Armin pada akhirnya.

"Kau bisa mengiriminya surat. Kau punya alamat lengkapnya, 'kan?" Mikasa berujar.

"Bagaimana caranya mengirim surat? Aku tidak bisa." Tanya Armin.

"Emm,, bagaimana yaa? Aku.. Aku juga tidak bisa.. Tapi yang aku tahu, kau harus menuliskan alamat lengkap dan menyematkan perangko. Dan juga, surat itu dimasukkan ke dalam amplop. Lalu setelah selesai dimasukkan ke dalam kotak pos yang ada di depan kantor pos, atau langsung ke kantor pos juga bisa." Jelas Mikasa.

"Waahh, Mikasa.. Kau tahu banyak yaa! Terimakasih Mikasa! Aku akan mencoba membuatnya." Ucap Armin dan langsung berlari melesat meninggalkan Eren dan Mikasa yang terbengong-bengong.

'_Dasar anak sedang jatuh cinta..' _Batin Eren dan Mikasa berbarengan.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba menulis sebuah surat di kertas yang ku temukan di kolong meja, ah aku sangat gugup! Bagaimana memulainya? Sebaiknya aku mencoba dulu..

_**Hai Annie, aku mengagumi—**_

Sret, tidak cocok. Masa aku langsung bilang kalau aku mengaguminya?

_**Maaf, apakah kau benar Annie?**_

Sret,coret lagi. Aku merasa aneh.

_**Hai, sahabat pena?**_

Ah, ku rasa ini cocok.

_**Maukah kau bersahabat denganku? Aku menyukai artikelmu yang selalu kau kirim tiap bulan. Kalau kau ingin berteman denganku, kau bisa membalas surat ini. Ya, kalau kau juga tidak sibuk. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu.**_

_**Salam kenal, Armin Arlert.**_

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Mungkin ini terlalu memaksakan ya? Ah, namanya juga baru pertama kali. Lagipula aku tidak tahu sifatnya seperti apa, aku takut kalau nanti dia tidak suka dengan sifatku yang terkesan sok kenal.

Aku lalu memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplop, dan membawanya ke kantor pos. Aku harap suratnya bisa sampai dalam satu hari, hehe..

.

.

TBC~~  
Wah, ini AruAnie pertama :3 pengen banget nulis ini yaampuuunnn. Dan maaf kalau ini OOC, maaf banget banget banget hueee T_T

Nah, Minna.. RnR Please? :'))


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**This story (c) Mine**

**Enjoy the story please :)**

**.**

**.**

Armin menunggu suratnya dibalas, ini sudah enam hari semenjak suratnya dikirim. Dan Armin tahu pasti Annie sudah mendapatkannya dari tiga hari yang lalu, dan jika dalam waktu tujuh hari Annie tidak membalasnya, maka hilanglah harapan Armin untuk mendapatkan balasan dari Annie.

"Tok...Tok...Tok..." sebuah suara pintu diketuk, Armin berlari menuju pintu tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang petugas yang membawakan surat.

"Ini, untuk Armin Arlert. Benar kan?" tanya kurir tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat. Armin membaca alamatnya sekilas, ini benar untuknya! Dan ketika dia lihat siapa pengirimnya, Annie!

"Ah ya, ini benar sekali! Terimakasih, Pak!" ucap Armin, kemudian kurir tersebut pergi dan Armin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

_**Sina, 11 Oktober 805**_

_**Hai, Armin Arlert. **_

_**Senang bisa berteman denganmu, kamu adalah orang pertama yang mengirim surat penggemar kepadaku. Aku sangat menghargai itu.**_

_**Jadi dimulai darimana yaa?**_

_**Ah, kau tinggal di distrik Shiganshina? Kota Maria? Bukannya itu jauh?**_

_**Dan, kalau jauh kan memakan banyak uang. Atau kau anak orang kaya?**_

_**Yah, bukan maksudku seperti itu sih. Hanya saja, lebih baik kita menuliskan surat lebih panjang. Karna biayanya akan sama saja, selama itu masih bisa dikatakan surat.**_

_**Nee, Armin. Apa kau suka artikelku? Apa kau selalu membacanya tiap bulan?**_

_**Aku sangat suka mencari tahu, aku suka buku, aku suka mencari tahu apa yang belum ku ketahui.**_

_**Jadi Armin, apa kau suka buku juga? Aku harap kau suka karna kau mau membaca artikelku. Aku pikir sebelumnya, karna tidak ada yang mengirimiku surat penggemar sepertimu, ku kira tidak ada yang membacanya. Tetapi karna kau mengirimiku surat, aku jadi punya semangat untuk menulis artikel di majalah itu lagi.**_

_**Oh iya Armin, aku berumur 16 tahun ini. Umurmu berapa? Aku harap sih tidak lebih muda dariku, hehe..**_

_**Na Armin, aku harap segini saja cukup yaa.. Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi.. Dadah Armin, aku harap kau membalas suratku secepatnya ;)**_

_**Salam hangat, Annie Leonhardt.**_

...

...

...

_**Maria, 14 Oktober 805**_

_**Wah Annie! Aku tak menyangka suratku dibalas olehmu..**_

_**Aku mengagumimu sejak pertama kali aku membaca artikelmu..Ternyata memang kau ini orang yang suka mencari tahu yaa! Aku mengharapkan kau mencari tahu tentangku, heheheh..**_

_**Iya, aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu di Kota Sina, lalu kau mengajakku jalan-jalan di sana, yaahh Cuma angan-anganku saja sih.. Aku belum pernah keluar kota sejak kecil, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kota di negeri ini. Apalagi ibukota seperti kota Sina.**_

_**Yaah aku tidak tahu kalau harus membayar, jadinya karna ini surat pertamaku dan petugas kantor posnya adalah ayah dari teman baikku, aku dibayarkan olehnya.. Tapi aku janji akan membayarnya kok! Lagipula aku selalu diberi uang saku oleh orangtuaku, dan akan ku sisakan uangnya untuk membalas pesan darimu, Annie.**_

_**Aku juga sangat suka membaca! Sampai-sampai hampir setengah buku di perpustakaan sudah ku baca semua. Baru setengah karna aku masih kelas 1, jadi belum sempat menghabiskan semua bukunya. Kalau aku sudah hampir lulus pasti seluruh buku di perpustakaan sekolahku sudah habis ku baca semua.**_

_**Annie, darimana kau mendapatkan buku-buku referensimu itu? Apakah kau membeli buku atau membaca majalah lain? Atau kau bereksperimen?**_

_**Kalau iya, aku tidak akan percaya. Karna umurmu 16 tahun! Hampir sama denganku. Kalau kau bereksperimen pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang banyak, ya kan? **_

_**Oh iya Annie, aku ingin menceritakan tentang dua sahabatku, kau tidak keberatan 'kan?**_

_**Sahabatku ada dua, yang pertama laki-laki bernama Eren Yaeger. Yang kedua adalah perempuan bernama Mikasa Ackerman. Nah, ayah dari Mikasa-lah yang membantuku mengirimkan surat ini untukmu. Sedangkan ayah Eren seorang dokter, jadi dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.**_

_**Mikasa adalah anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam, dengan mata berwarna hitam kelam dengan warna ungu samar di matanya. Dia selalu memakai syal berwarna merah, dan dia jadi dijuluki "gadis bersyal merah" oleh kakak kelasku—saat kami dalam masa orientasi.**_

_**Kalau Eren adalah anak berambut brunette dengan bola mata berwarna hijau, hijau lumut tapi berkilauan. Yah begitulah, aku merasa terpana jika melihat ke arah matanya. Bukan berarti aku menyukainya loh! Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa bola mata Eren adalah titisan sebuah batu jamrud.**_

_**Nah Annie, aku pikir segini saja ya.. Aku ingin kau menceritakan tentang kotamu! Dan besok aku akan menceritakan tentang kotaku, Jaa-na Annie :)**_

_**Salam hangat, Armin Arlert..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continued~**

**Gomen telat update,, kehilangan plot di tengah-tengah menulis suratnya Armin :') **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Maaf sebelumnya bikin A/N di depan cerita,, tapi ini biar nggak ngebingungin yang baca aja kok :')**

**Author Cuma mau bilang, di chapter ini akan jarang narasinya. Dan ada kemungkinan isinya Cuma surat dari Annie-Armin. **

**Dan,, maaf kalau ada yang kecewa.. Anda bisa mengatakannya di kotak review dan mempublishnya, agar saya bisa memperbaikinya. **

**Nah,, Douzo-**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**This story (c) Mine**

**Enjoy the story please :)**

**.**

**.**

_**Sina, 17 September 805**_

_**Hai Armin. Namamu Armin Arlert yaa? Aku sudah mencari tahu tentangmu loh. Kau seorang anak laki-laki berumur 16 yang mempunyai teman bernama Eren dan Mikasa :p**_

_**Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang sahabat, aku juga punya. Dua juga, dan laki-laki semua, walaupun yang satu tidak seperti sahabat karna dia lebih terlihat seperti kakak bagiku. Namanya adalah Reiner dan Berthold. Reiner Braun, umurnya berbeda dua tahun dariku. Dia juga sangat protektif kepadaku, padahal aku bukan adiknya. Tapi memang begitulah dia, terkadang aku risih tetapi juga nyaman.**_

_**Yang kedua Berthold, Berthold Fubar. Dia mempunyai tinggi menjulang seperti tiang bendera! Aku jadi iri padanya! Bisa tidak ya dia membagi tingginya padaku, huh. Dia itu anaknya sangat pendiam, tetapi dia menghanyutkan loh. Dia bisa melelehkan hati seorang gadis yang baru saja melihatnya hanya dengan satu senyuman. Haha, aku jadi ingin tertawa mengingat saat gadis itu langsung pingsan dengan darah yang muncrat lewat hidungnya saat Berthold tersenyum kepadanya.**_

_**Haha, ternyata kau aneh juga ya Armin. Ah iya Armin, kau kan suka membaca, bagaimana jika kau menyumbang juga untuk majalah disini? Menyumbang Artikel. Apa yang kau ketahui, kau kirimkan di alamat majalah. Kalau artikelmu dimuat, kau akan mendapatkan upah loh! **_

_**Selain di majalah yang sering kau baca, aku juga sering mengirimkan artikel di majalah yang berbeda-beda, jadi aku sering dapat honor banyak! Hehehe..**_

_**Aku juga tidak pernah pergi ke luar rumah, hanya di perpustakaan kota saja. Dan juga terkadang di internet cafe untuk mencari wawasan lebih luas. Tentang referensi, terkadang aku ke internet cafe untuk mencari di internet, terkadang pergi ke perpustakaan, terkadang aku juga melakukan artikel yang ku temukan untuk membuktikan itu artikel benar atau tidak. **_

_**Karena aku jarang keluar rumah, aku jadi hanya bisa menceritakan apa yang ada di sekitaran rumahku saja.**_

_**Di sebelah rumahku banyak sekali rumah tetangga, rumah-rumah disini sangat padat jadi setiap rumah hanya memiliki halaman sedikit. Internet cafe berada agak jauh dari rumahku, jadi aku peri ke sana menggunakan sepeda. Dan perpustakaan Kota juga berada agak jauh dari rumahku, aku juga menggunakan sepeda untuk ke sana.**_

_**Oh ya Armin, apa kau tau Internet cafe? Itu adalah cafe dengan fasilitas internet. Kau bisa menyewa sebuah komputer, lalu kau memakai internetnya. Nanti kau akan diberi secangkir kopi, entah kopi hitam atau kopi capuchino, sesukamu lah. Biaya sewanya hanya satu keping perak per jam, apa menurutmu terlalu banyak?**_

_**Nanti kalau kau punya uang banyak, kau ke rumahku ya! Nanti kau akan ku ajak jalan-jalan, walaupun aku juga tidak tahu jalan di Sina ini seperti apa, tetapi kalau aku bersamamu mungkin akan menyenangkan. **_

_**Nah, segini dulu ya Armin. Aku akan mencari tahu tentangmu lagi! Jaa-naa..**_

_**Annie Leonhardt.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Maria, 22 Oktober 805**_

_**Annie.. Tentu saja kau tau, aku kan sudah mengatakannya kemarin.. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih kalau kau tidak mencari tahuku, nanti ada yang mengira kau seorang detektif, hehe..**_

_**Apa kau sering bermain dengan kedua temanmu itu? Kalau aku sering.. Kemarin aku juga bermain dengan Eren dan Mikasa, di sebuah danau yang agak jauh dari rumah kami. Aku terlihat seperti obat nyamuk di antara mereka berdua.. Masa aku diacuhkan begitu saja! Huh, kalau tahu begitu lebih baik aku di rumah saja dan membaca buku, ya 'kan?**_

_**Etto, tentang menyumbang artikel.. Hm, aku tidak tahu bagaimana yaa.. Soalnya aku juga tidak bisa menulis dengan cara yang mengasyikkan seperti Annie. Setiap aku menulis pasti akan membosankan, yah begitulah yang dikatakan guru Bahasa Indonesia-ku saat aku mempresentasikan paragraf persuasi yang ku karang sendiri.**_

_**Tentang rumah, apa disana padat sekali ya? Sampai hanya tersisa sedikit ruangan untuk halaman. Kalau rumahku, tidak terlalu sempit tapi juga agak padat. Halaman di setiap rumah juga cukup untuk bermain sampai sepuluh orang. **_

_**Disini tidak ada internet cafe, kalaupun ada itu juga sangat jauh, di pusat kota. Ah, jika aku ke sana maka aku akan sangat senang jika aku diajak olehmu untuk pergi ke internet cafe. Aku punya beberapa materi yang belum ku kuasai, kata guruku kita bisa mencarinya di internet. Padahal di sekolahku juga belum ada internet yang memadai, huh dasar guru yang aneh.**_

_**Oh ya Annie, kau bersekolah dimana? Kelas berapa? Apa teman di kelasmu banyak?**_

_**Kalau aku, aku sekolah di SMA Scouting kelas 10, teman sekelasku tidak banyak karna aku sering dibully. Padahal mereka selalu saja melihat PR-ku ketika ada PR, tetapi setelah selesai mengcopy, mereka pasti langsung mempermainkanku. Eren dan Mikasa yang tidak sekelas denganku membuatku terus-terusan dibully. Aku ingin memberontak, tetapi tidak bisa. Aku terlalu lemah, ahh sudahlah..**_

_**Annie, semalam aku memimpikanmu. Tetapi mimpi yang sedikit buruk, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Walaupun aku tidak mengenalmu dan belum tahu rupamu seperti apa, tetapi di mimpi itu aku sangat tahu bahwa kau Annie. Wajahmu terlihat jelas saat di mimpi, tetapi ketika aku bangun bayangan wajahmu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Tidak berbekas.**_

_**Annie, aku harap tidak ada apa-apa denganmu yaa? Aku sangat cemas. Tetapi melihat suratmu sampai di kotak surat pagi ini, rasanya sangat senang. Walaupun sudah tiga hari dari hari kau mengirimkannya, tetap saja aku senang. **_

_**Nah Annie, kalau nanti kau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita kepadaku. Ya? Kita kan teman..**_

_**Aku harap kau menganggapku seperti itu, atau mungkin... Sudahlah, hehe :D**_

_**Jaa-naa, Annie .**_

_**Armin Arlert.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC~~**_

Uwohh,, akhirnya jadi jugaaaa :')

Senangnya.. Semoga kalian sukaa.. RnR Please? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang duduk menunggu, menunggu sesuatu yang selama ini dia inginkan. Menunggu sepucuk surat dari sang sahabat pena.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**This story (c) Mine**

**Enjoy the story please :)**

**A/N : Satu keping emas = IDR 100k, Satu keping perak = IDR 10k, satu keping perunggu = IDR 1k.**

**.**

**.**

"Armin!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut brunette, sembari berjalan menghampiri anak pirang yang dia panggil Armin.

"Ah, Eren.." Armin menggeser duduknya, mempersilahkan Eren duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Eren sambil duduk di samping Armin.

"Aku sedang menunggu suratku dibalas oleh Annie. Ini sudah seminggu sejak suratku dikirimkan. Biasanya Annie akan mengirimkan surat balasannya tepat di hari ke-6, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga ada surat balasannya.." jawab Armin sedih.

"Hmm, mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan." Ujar Eren.

"Kesalahan apa?"

"Yah, mungkin kau terlambat membalas suratnya."

"Y-yah, aku sedikit terlambat sih kemarin. Karna aku tidak punya uang untuk mengirimkannya. Tapi aku tidak terlambat terlalu lama kok!"

"Ya, ya.. Mungkin saja Annie sedang sakit atau apalah itu.. Kau kan tidak tahu.."

"Hmm, mungkin saja.." Armin menggumam.

Matahari sudah bersiap untuk tenggelam di cakrawala, Eren mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Armin dan pulang menuju ke rumah. Membiarkan Armin terpesona dengan mataharinya, membiarkan Armin terdiam suntuk di depan rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Armin!" sapa Eren di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, ohayou Eren.." jawab Armin dengan wajah suntuk.

"Armin, kau kenapa? Wajahmu suntuk sekali.." Eren mendekati Armin dan berusaha memegang dahinya.

"T-tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak apa-apa, tolong.. Jangan sentuh aku.." ucap Armin, kemudian pergi menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Armin itu kenapa.." gumam Eren sambil memperhatikan langkah Armin.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, para guru telah keluar dari kantornya masing-masing dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas mana yang akan mereka datangi.

Armin sudah berada di dalam kelasnya, duduk di kursi paling pojok karna sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Sambil menunggu masuk, Armin diam-diam menulis surat.

**30 Oktober 805**

**Annie, bagaimana kabarmu?**

**Kenapa kau tidak membalas suratku? Aku khawatir.**

**Aku selalu merindukanmu, merindukan surat balasanmu. Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?**

**Maaf mungkin aku mengganggumu, tapi setidaknya berilah aku pesan. Berilah aku kepastian tentang masih adanya dirimu.**

**Nah Annie, jika kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu maka kau harusnya membalas suratku, bukan?**

**Aku menunggumu, Annie.**

Kemudian Armin melipat surat tersebut, memasukannya ke dalam amplop dan menuliskan alamatnya. Berharap sepulang sekolah nanti dia mendapatkan sepucuk surat dari Annie dan tidak perlu mengirimkan surat ini.

. . .

"Armin, ayo pulang!" ajak seorang gadis berambut hitam kepada Armin.

"Ah Mikasa, ayo!" Armin kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Mikasa menuju kelas Eren.

"Nee, Mikasa.." panggil Armin ketika mereka sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Ya, ada apa Armin?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa belum ada surat balasan dari Annie ya?"

"Hmm, mungkin Annie sedang sibuk."

"A-ah, sedang sibuk ya.. Berarti sedang tidak bisa diganggu." Armin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin saja, kenapa kau tak mengiriminya sebuah pesan lagi?" Mikasa melihat ke arah Armin.

"Tidak usah, aku pikir aku akan mengganggunya." Ucap Armin, kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan menggengam erat sesuatu di dalamnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa Armin sedang meremas surat kecil yang dia buat di kelas tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Sebuah benda terselip di kotak surat Armin ketika Armin keluar saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Bukan main senangnya Armin, ketika dia pikir itu adalah surat balasan dari Annie.

"Akhirnya datang juga!" Armin berujar senang. Tetapi ketika didapatinya satu eksemplar tabloid yang menjadi langganannya, dia sedikit sedih.

"Ah iya, aku lupa kalau sekarang tanggal 8. Sudahlah, dengan adanya tabloid ini, dan mungkin ada artikel dari Annie sudah cukup membuatku lega karna Annie masih di sana." ucap Armin sambil mengambil tabloid tersebut dan berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya.

Dengan semangat dia membuka tabloid tersebut, membuka halaman 10 dimana biasanya artikel milik Annie ditempatkan. Tetapi yang dia lihat bukan artikel milik Annie, melainkan milik orang lain.

"Ah, mungkin ditempatkan di halaman lain." Armin berusaha berfikir positif. Dia membaca semua artikel dari halaman paling depan, sampai ke paling akhir dan tak menemui adanya artikel milik Annie.

"Kenapa?" Armin menyimpan tabloidnya di rak buku, kemudian duduk termenung.

"Kenapa tidak ada artikel dari Annie?" gumam Armin. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kenapa? Hiks.. Annie, aku merindukanmu.." isak Armin sambil terus mengusap air mata yang mengalir.

.

.

.

"Ohayou !" sapa Eren ketika Armin keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah Eren. Tumben kau menghampiriku." Ucap Armin kemudian berlari menuju Eren.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja.." Eren berjalan berdampingan dengan Armin.

"Ah iya Eren, Annie belum membalas suratku.." Armin memulai pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Sudah berapa hari sejak kau mengirimkan suratmu?" tanya Eren.

"Sudah sembilan hari. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Annie, Eren.."

"Coba kau mengirimkan surat lagi untuknya."

"Tapi aku takut itu akan mengganggunya Eren..."

"Hmm, kalau begitu tidak usah."

"Eren! Setidaknya beri aku solusi.."

"Hey,, kau kenapa? Biasanya kau selalu punya solusi untuk semua masalahmu."

Armin terdiam, dia berhenti berjalan. Menunduk dalam diam, membiarkan Eren berjalan sendirian. Kemudian berjalan lagi, dengan tempo yang lebih lambat dan air mata yang sesekali mengalir.

. . .

"O-Ohayou.." sapa Armin di depan kelas.

"Ohayou Armin! Kau terlihat kurang sehat.." ucap Sasha, teman sekelas Armin.

"A-aku sehat kok, Sasha. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Armin sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah sarapan? Kau mau kentangku?" Sasha berjalan menghampiri Armin.

"Tidak-tidak, untukmu saja. Aku sudah sarapan kok." Tolak Armin.

"Tapi mukamu terlihat tidak sehat. Lihatlah, matamu terus mengeluarkan air mata. Dan juga wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat." Sebuah suara super datar terdengar, ternyata suara dari Mikasa Ackerman. Juga, dia sedang menaruh cermin di depan Armin sehingga dia bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri.

"M-mikasa.." Armin menunduk, tak berani melihat cermin.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku baik-baik saja.." gumam Armin lirih.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Tapi usaplah air matamu, aku tidak suka melihat laki-laki menangis." Mikasa kemudian meninggalkan Armin, diikuti oleh Sasha yang masih mencuri-curi pandang dan khawatir kepada Armin.

'_Aku baik-baik saja, aku pasti baik-baik saja!' _batin Armin.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Armin langsung pergi berlari menuju rumahnya.

'_Aku akan pergi ke kota Sina! Aku ingin bertemu Annie! Aku merindukannya!'_ batin Armin ketika sudah sampai di kamarnya. Armin lalu mengganti baju, kemudian mengambil sesuatu di bawah kasurnya.

"Ah, masih ada.." ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuah toples, isinya beberapa keping perak dan perunggu.

"Apa cukup ya?" gumam Armin. Kemudian Armin menghitung uangnya, dan yang dia dapatkan adalah sepuluh keping perak dan duapuluh keping perunggu.

"Hmm aku akan tanya kakek!" ucap Armin, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar kakeknya.

"Kakek.." panggil Armin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakeknya.

"Ada apa?" ucap seorang kakek sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku punya uang sepuluh keping perak dan duapuluh keping perunggu, apakah aku bisa berangkat ke kota Sina?"

"He? Kau mau ke Sina? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menemui temanku, jadi apa boleh?"

"Boleh saja, tetapi uangmu belum cukup." Ucap kakek.

"Hee? Jadi aku butuh uang berapa?"

"Hmm, setidaknya kau harus punya satu keping emas. Karna kau akan butuh makanan, transportasi, dan lainnya."

"Benarkah? Hmm aku akan kerja kalau begitu." Ucap Armin sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Eeh, Armin! Ah anak itu.." kakek lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

.

.

.

TBC~

Huah gomen telat update! Aku lupa kalo ada fic ongoing TwT

Buat Shyaren Yohana, maaf belum bisa bikin fic Mikex Nanaba-nya,, maaf banget yaaaaaaaaa :

Naah minna, Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

"...min!"

"Oyy Armin!"

"Armin? Sedang apa kau disitu?"

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**This story (c) Mine**

**Enjoy the story please :)**

**.**

**.**

Armin sedang duduk di sebuah jalan kumuh di belakang kota Maria. Sejak pulang sekolah Armin sudah duduk disana dan tak pulang. Kakeknya mencari Armin, Eren dan Mikasa membantu mencari Armin.

"Armin, sedang apa kau disitu?" tanya Eren sambil menepuk bahu Armin.

"Eh, Eren?" Armin terkejut melihat Eren yang tiba-tiba ada disitu.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" ulang Eren.

"Aku sedang mencari uang. Aku ingin pergi ke kota Sina." Jawab Armin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dapat uang dengan duduk di tempat kumuh seperti ini?"

"Yaa,, siapa tahu ada orang lewat yang mau memberiku uang." Jawab Armin lagi, dengan polosnya.

"Astaga Armin, kau tak mungkin mendapatkan uang banyak dengan hanya duduk di tempat kumuh seperti ini. Tidak ada yang lewat sini, lagipula ini sama saja dengan mengemis."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Iya lah Armin. Sejak kapan kau tidak berfikir panjang? Aku seperti tidak mengenalimu lagi."

"Hmm, maafkan aku Eren."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kakek mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Iya.."

Eren kemudian membawa Armin pulang. Setelah itu, Eren menjemput Mikasa dan pulang bersama.

.

.

.

Bagaimana caranya agar bisa mendapatkan uang banyak?

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa bekerja?

Aku masih di bawah umur, pasti tidak ada yang mau menerimaku.

Eh, sepertinya aku tahu aku harus apa?

Aku akan membuat artikel, dan mengirimkannya di majalah. Seperti yang Annie lakukan..

Ya, aku sering membaca buku, pasti akan banyak yang bisa ku tulis..

Ah, aku pikir aku harus mulai menulis!

.

.

.

Kakek Armin menutupi jendela dan pintu di ruang depan rumah, kemudian melihat kamar Armin terbuka sedikit, dan membiarkan sinar cahaya dari lampu kamar mengintip keluar.

Kakek kemudian mengintip sedikit apa yang dilakukan Armin, dan melihat Armin sedang menulis di sebuah kertas, kakek mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuruh Armin tidur, lalu kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu, Armin bangun pagi kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi dan mengirimkan surat berisikan artikel yang ingin dia kirimkan ke sebuah penerbit. Artikel tentang sebuah tempat bernama laut, dimana terdengar seperti dongeng mengingat negara yang mereka tinggali adalah negara tanpa laut.

"Aku harap aku dapat uang!" Armin berdoa dalam hati, berharap artikelnya diterima dan mendapatkan honor dari penerbit itu.

"Armin, ayo bermain.." ajak Eren yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam kamar Armin.

"Waaa! Eren..." Armin terlonjak kaget dari kasurnya.

"Kau kenapa Armin?" tanya Eren. Armin bangun dari jatuhnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit kurang tidur semalam. Ah ya, aku juga tidak bisa bermain hari ini, aku mempunyai banyak tugas. Maafkan aku—"

"Kalau begitu kita mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama." Sosok Mikasa datang dari belakang tubuh Eren, mungkin sedari tadi dia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Eren.

"Waaaa!" teriak Armin lagi sambil melindungi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut.

"Armin, reaksimu berlebihan." Komentar Mikasa.

"Tentu saja! Kau tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Eren, bagaimana aku tidak kaget?!" Mikasa hanya diam, dan Eren hanya cengengesan.

"Dan juga! Kenapa kalian bisa masuk ke kamarku?"

"Ah, seperti tidak biasanya saja.." ujar Eren. Mikasa mengangguk.

"Hah, setidaknya jangan sepagi ini." Gumam Armin.

"Heh? Pagi? Padahal sekarang sudah jam 10 loh.." Eren mengingatkan. Mata Armin langsung membelalak.

"Apa? Kalian tidak bercanda kan? Astagaaaa kenapa aku bisa bangun sesiang ini?" sesal Armin.

"Katamu kau tidur terlalu malam? Mungkin itu alasannya."

"Hm.,, bisa jadi."

"Ah ya, bagaimana kabar Annie?"

Armin hanya bisa menggeleng, menandakan kalau dia belum mendapatkan kabar dari Annie sama sekali.

"Apa kau menyayanginya, Armin?" tanya Eren.

"Tidak! Aku hanya... Khawatir padanya.." ucap Armin lirih.

"Kalau kau tak menyayanginya, mana mungkin kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Aku hanya peduli padanya! Apa aku salah?"

"Apa dia memperdulikanmu Armin? Apa dia disana mengkhawatirkanmu hah? Armin sudahlah.."

"Aku tau kau frustasi.."

"Berhentilah untuk mencarinya.."

"Kalian tidak bisa mengatur hidupku! Aku menyukai Annie dan apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Armin.."

"Maaf kami sudah mengganggu, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu.." Mikasa kemudian menarik lengan Eren dan menyeretnya menuju keluar kamar Armin.

Armin lalu menangis, merasakan sesuatu menusuk dadanya. Sakit, dia merindukan Annie. Merindukan kalimat-kalimatnya, merindukan apa yang selalu bisa Annie ceritakan kepada Armin..

.

.

.

"Armin! Lihatlah, Ada sebuah surat di kotak suratmu." Ujar Kakek.

Dengan segera Armin mengambil surat itu, dan dia sangat sedih ketika dia mendapatkan surat penolakan dari penerbit yang dia kirimi artikel buatannya. Disitu juga terdapat kritik saran untuk artikel buatannya.

"Sudah ku duga, aku tidak pantas untuk Annie.. Ahh bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang banyak untuk pergi menemui Annie?" Armin mengusap airmatanya, kemudian dia pergi keluar rumah menuju pinggiran sungai.

"Aku merindukan Annie.. Dimanakah dia sekarang?" gumam Armin. Armin kemudian mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke sungai.

Air bergelombang di tempat dimana batu Armin tenggelam, kemudian setelah beberapa saat air sungai itu mengalir dengan tenang lagi. Sebuah bayangan seorang anak perempuan terpantul di air sungai, berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"_Cantiknya..." _batin Armin, kemudian dia menaikkan pandangannya, dan melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang melukis pemandangan di depannya.

Sesekali gadis itu menyibakkan poninya yang menutupi wajahnya karna tertiup angin. Entah berapa lama Armin memandangi gadis itu, Armin tak tahu.

Waktu seakan berjalan lebih lambat, kemudian berjalan lebih cepat disaat gadis itu melirik ke arah Armin dan kaget karna ternyata dia sedang diperhatikan. Armin yang juga kaget lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu langsung membereskan peralatan melukisnya dengan gugup, sedangkan Armin tetap memandang ke arah lain sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu pergi sambil membawa semua barang-barangnya, tetapi ada satu benda yang tertinggal, yaitu kertas-kertas sketsa yang mungkin tadi dia gunakan untuk menggambar sketsa.

Armin lalu menyebrang sungai dan mengambil kertas gulungan tersebut, kemudian dia membukanya dan melihat isinya.

"S-sketsa wajah?" Armin membelalakkan matanya, pupilnya mengecil dan dia terlihat sangat shock.

Sketsa wajah itu terlihat seperti dirinya. Hanya seperti, karna itu merupakan sebuah sketsa dan belum terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuknya. Tetapi dilihat sekilas, hanya rambut dan bentuk wajahnya saja yang sama. Kemudian dia teringat, gadis tadi juga mempunyai bentuk wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya. Bukan hanya itu, Armin kemudian berfikir bahwa dia adalah adik perempuannya yang hilang. Tunggu, bukannya Armin tak punya saudara?

"Ah apa-apaan aku ini, kenapa aku berfikir yang tidak-tidak? Ada-ada saja.." gumam Armin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya sebuah suara. Armin kaget dan menengok ke belakang, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang lebih pucat dan hidung mancung dan mata biru tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Sekilas terlihat rambut pirang lain, seperti gadis yang tadi sedang melukisnya.

"A-ah, Maaf! Aku sungguh tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh, sungguh! Aku hanya berfikir sketsa ini mirip denganku.." Ucap Armin sambil buru-buru berdiri dan menyerahkan kertas sketsa yang ada di tangannya.

"Hm.." Gadis mancung itu lalu mengambil kertas sketsanya dan memberikannya kepada gadis di belakangnya.

"A-ano,, k-kalian siapa? Me-mengapa aku baru meliat kalian?" tanya Armin.

"Oh, aku dan sepupuku sedang mencari referensi untuk melukis. Dia adalah pelukis, dan beberapa minggu ini dia akan mengikuti pameran di Kota." Jelas gadis mancung.

"O-oh, kalau boleh tahu kalian darimana?" Tanya Armin.

"Kami berasal dari Kota Sina, jauh ya? Tapi tak apa, katanya di sini banyak sekali tempat bagus untuk melukis." Jawab si gadis mancung.

"O-oh begitu.. Memang disini banyak hal-hal indah yang bisa dilukis, sepupumu melukis dengan tema apa?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak pernah memberitahuku.." gadis mancung lalu duduk di pinggir sungai, otomatis gadis di belakangnya juga ikut duduk, kemudian Armin mengikuti mereka berdua untuk duduk.

"Hmm, kalau hanya pemandangan disini banyak sekali, ladang-ladang milik petani bisa kau lukis. Bukit-bukit juga banyak. Kalau ingin menggambar orang, di pasar bisa. Kalian akan menemui banyak orang berjualan dan berbelanja, selain itu di dekat sini juga ada planetarium. Kita bisa melihat bintang menggunakan teleskop. Asik bukan? Ah ya, kenapa aku menceritakan planetarium?"

Armin memandang ke sampingnya, terlihat gadis mancung dan gadis di belakangnya memandang ke langit. Armin memandangi keduanya, mereka terlihat seperti bidadari. Hanya saja gadis mancung yang berwajah dingin itu terlihat lebih menarik daripada gadis di belakangnya, entah kenapa Armin merasa sudah mengenalnya lebih lama.

"Ah,, Ano—"

"Ah ya, kami harus pulang. Waktu sudah sore, aku juga lapar.." ucap gadis mancung dan dia menarik lengan gadis satunya.

"E-eeehh,, kalian akan pulang ke Sina?" Tanya Armin.

"Tentu saja tidak.. Aku akan tinggal sementara di rumah adiknya kakekku. Jaa-na.." Gadis itu kemudian berlari menggendong gadis satunya dan melesat dengan cepat.

"Cepat sekali.." Armin kebingungan, lalu hening beberapa saat dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armin berteriak keras sekali, burung-burung yang sedang berada di ladang berterbangan.

"Kenapa aku harus lupa memperkenalkan diri dan menanyakan namanya? Baka!" Armin frustasi sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC~

Akhirnya update juga!

Uhhhhh Chiharu tadinya bingung bagaimana mau melanjutkannya, tetapi akhirnya bisa melanjutkan! Yokatta naa!

Oh ya buat Shyaren Yohana, fict MikeNana-nya sebentar lagi jadi~ Sabar ya ~~^o^)/

Nah minna-san, review please? :3


End file.
